


Неидеальные

by SSC



Series: Двойная спираль [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: После допроса у Коннора и некоторых открывшихся фактов про Маркуса Саймон пытается понять, что он про это чувствует и как теперь жить.





	Неидеальные

**Author's Note:**

> Это сцена к фанфику "Двойная спираль" (к 16 главе), некоторые моменты могут быть спойлерными, а некоторые непонятными без нее, так что лучше сначала прочитать ее!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602478/chapters/36224976

Дорога в Иерихон заняла бы всего полчаса, хотя новая точка была на другом конце Детройта. Саймон едва не ввел старый адрес в кибертакси — «порт, шестой док». На этот раз нужен был район Регент парк, Редмонд стрит, 29. Впервые со времен бегства они жили в месте, имеющем полный адрес.  
Они молчали всю дорогу. Норт уехала раньше, оставив их наедине, но слова так и не находились.  
— Не против, если я выйду раньше? — сказал Маркус, притормаживая кибертакси.  
— Конечно. Что-то случилось?  
— Нет. Конечно нет, я просто хочу пройтись и подумать.  
Они не доехали километров пять, вокруг еще был Гринсбрайар. Тут не особенно любили андроидов, подумал Саймон, но только кивнул. Маркус, в конце концов, прекрасно умел стрелять.  
— Я скоро вернусь в Иерихон. Хочу решить несколько вопросов перед отлетом, — Маркус тронул его ладонь, но не предложил соединение, и Саймон только кивнул.  
После разбирательства у Коннора он чувствовал только усталость. Может быть, и ему надо подумать и пройтись.  
Старый адрес — порт, шестой док. Озеро Сейнт Клер, самое устье, вид на Канаду. Там все еще стоял, тихо ржавея, громадный корабль.  
Уже было минус десять, так что Саймон не планировал долго гулять. Только посмотреть немного на бывший дом, и вернуться в новый. Более безопасный, стабильный дом, который не обрушится на головы.  
И все-таки корабль было жалко. Саймон вспомнил, как они торопливо раскладывали улики, сбивая Коннора со следа. Маркус командовал: отпечаток сюда, следы ног, пробегитесь несколько десятков раз, чтобы он увидел пересекающиеся следы. Несколько тел, будто бы брошенных в отступлении. Те иерихонцы, которые не могли бежать, прятались вот там, внизу, где даже не было иллюминаторов. Здорово было.  
И потом, когда Коннор выследил боевую группу и напал — тогда тоже прошло удачно, Саймон прикрыл Маркуса от его выстрела, пуля пробила импровизированный бронежилет, но только ушибла ключевую оболочку.  
Тогда он не чувствовал себя бесполезным. Сейчас... сейчас не знал, что чувствует.  
— Хандришь? — спросила со спины Норт.  
— Ностальгия?  
— Просто догадалась, куда ты придешь, — она встала рядом, но смотрела не на корабль, а в глаза, и это слегка смущало. Пусть даже на ключевой оболочке лица не было заметных шрамов, Саймон помнил, что под скином он весь покрыт царапинами, потертостями и порезами.  
Норт увела его в ближайшую автоматизированную кофейню — просто теплый закуток, где можно было постоять. Себе она заказала горячей воды и медленно выпила. В отличие от других моделей, она генерировала в системах несколько видов жидкостей для приближенности к человеку, и небольшой запас воды постоянно требовалось пополнять. Саймон тоже глотнул из ее стакана — скорее чтобы согреться.  
Они стояли близко и уютно, почти как раньше.  
— Я правда так всех запугиваю? — спросила Норт. — Я не хотела, чтобы от меня начали прятать людей, как будто я им всем сразу головы откусываю.  
— Дело не только в тебе.  
Саймон тронул плечо Норт, растрепал волосы, вспоминая снова, какие прикосновения для нее были переносимы. Маркус, кажется, почти изменил это — но только на пару недель, а потом Норт снова замкнулась в своей ключевой оболочке, разрешая только андроидное соединение. Но все-таки сейчас улыбнулась, прижалась виском к ладони, как раньше.  
— Да я поняла. Буду признавать громко и вслух — некоторые люди полезны и переносимы, — Норт хмыкнула. — Ты тоже прячешь человека?  
— Нет.  
Саймон не был вполне честен, но сейчас бы не хватило сил признаться и рассказывать. Впрочем, Норт не настаивала.  
— Как думаешь, я все испортил, когда выступил против него?  
— Сомневаюсь. Я знаю, ты его любишь, — Норт снова улыбнулась, — больше, чем я вообще способна. Зато я могу трезво смотреть на Маркуса и сказать, что он не обиделся.  
— Думаешь?  
Норт пихнула его в бок, фыркнула и заказала еще воды, чтобы кофейня не начала их выгонять. Этот стакан она оставила на столике.  
— Люди обычно дарят в таких случаях что-нибудь, — сказала она, наконец, — тут есть дружественный магазинчик, я слышала. Кто-то из девчонок уже закупался, там спокойно относятся к андроидам. Поброди, выбери. И я выберу, только попозже, сейчас нужно поймать Кару после эфира.  
— Ты прямо с пистолетом пойдешь на телебашню?  
— Я внизу подожду, — Норт фыркнула. — Думаешь, они меня помнят?  
— Просто поверь, — Саймон рассмеялся.  
Да, идея была хороша. Социальная программа у Норт могла дать фору даже Коннору, так что ее способы решения конфликтов работали лучше других. Еще бы она почаще их использовала!  
Саймон снова коснулся ее волос, предложил соединение, смешивая чувства: принятие, благодарность, близость. Отстраненность растаяла.  
— Я тоже вас обоих люблю, — сказала она, — мне просто не надо для этого ложиться в постель. Наоборот, противопоказано. Я пойду.  
Норт села на свой мотоцикл — старый, с бензиновым двигателем — и умчалась в сторону центра. 

 

Адрес магазина остался в памяти после соединения, так что Саймон, спрятал руки поглубже в карманы и отправился на юг от порта, в сторону нового дома Иерихона, перекатывая в голове мысль о подарке. Маркус, как и все андроиды, носил одни и те же вещи, пока они не портились окончательно — от пуль, например. Даже его последний костюм был пропитан тириумом от нескольких ран: потрепанный бежевый плащ, теплый свитер с косой молнией под ним, серые джинсы, классные высокие сапоги, которые Саймону почему-то особенно нравились. Может быть, подарить ему плащ в тон? Плащ, на котором не будет заштопанных дырок от пуль и выцветших следов тириума.  
Конгрессменов, конечно, этот наряд здорово пугал, а еще он был узнаваемым, как привычный костюм самого Саймона — потертая черно-белая куртка со старым логотипом Киберлайф, или ассиметричный наряд Норт с открытым плечом, в котором она мерзла, но упрямо не переодевалась.  
Небольшой магазин занимал угол дома. Саймон посмотрел уже — всего два зала, хорошая репутация. Когда-то, бесконечность назад, когда он был в рабстве у человека, такие магазины только и рассматривались как возможные, владелец брезговал сетевыми. Только эксклюзив, только лучшая одежда, только уникальные товары. Без рекомендации Норт Саймон бы сейчас ни за что в него не вошел.  
А может, подарить утеплители? Самая популярная штука в Иерихоне: несколько пластин на батарейках, которые подогревали корпус из-под куртки. Норт только с такими и выживала, но не тратила тириум на подогрев через термоэлементы рук, обычные для социальных моделей.  
На двери тихо звякнул колокольчик, когда Саймон шагнул внутрь, в сладковатый запах живых цветов на окне. Продавщица — невысокая полная девушка, человек — приветливо кивнула из-за стойки и ничего не сказала.  
Тут было множество вещей, которые только могли подарить люди людям. Целый стенд с чашками, шейные платки и галстуки, часы разных моделей.  
— Извините за беспокойство. Может быть, я помогу? — девушка оказалась рядом, и Саймон вздрогнул.  
Оказывается, он задумался, активируя давно погребенные программы подбора одежды и аксессуаров. Когда-то это была основная причина, по которой его купили. Эта — и синие глаза, которые очень нравились владельцу. Стоило бы их перекрасить с этой прекрасной новой программой изменения скина, но Маркусу тоже мог нравиться этот цвет.  
— Возможно. Я ищу подарок.  
— Да, у нас магазин подарков, — девушка приятно улыбнулась. В чем-то она была похожа на Норт — такой же прицел во взгляде, чуть-чуть замаскированный общей дружелюбностью, — давайте немного сузим список. Официальный или личный?  
— Очень личный.  
— Мужчине или женщине?  
— Неважно.  
Девушка — Саймон разглядел имя, Элен, на ее бейджике — улыбнулась искренней. Ответ ей явно понравился.  
— Андроиду или человеку? — спросила она.  
— Андроиду. Девианту, — Саймон внутренне напрягся, хотя и не готовился к стрельбе.  
Элен кивнула, потерла подбородок, оглядывая витрины. Интересно, узнала она Саймона или нет? Могла ли предположить, о ком идет речь? Саймон очень сомневался, но всякое бывало.  
— В принципе, подойдут и товары для людей, и специализированные товары для андроидов, вам решать. Насколько я знаю, измерители времени вам ни к чему, — она отмела часы, — а украшения андроидам лучше носить специализированные, металл вредит ключевой оболочке. Я же правильно угадала?  
— Правильно, — Саймон сам теперь улыбнулся. Ее вовлеченная деловитость была самой приятной из возможных реакций.  
Они пошли в глубину — мимо небольшой полки подарочных изданий книг, которые могли бы заинтересовать, но вряд ли, вряд ли. Мимо интерьерных украшений — все сразу мимо. Второй зал был почти полностью посвящен официальным дополнениям от Киберлайф.  
— Люди это тоже покупают? — удивился Саймон.  
— Андроидов раньше дарили, апгрейды дарили вместе с ними, — кивнула Элен, — сейчас покупают намного меньше, но зато у нас появились в клиентах сами андроиды, так что мы не унываем. Вот на этой стойке разные патчи для внешнего вида: возможность перестроить цвет кожи, расовую принадлежность, метки на скине: шрамы, пупки, соски, пирсинг, некоторые другие дополнения. Не уверена, что вам актуально.  
— Совсем нет, — Саймон вздрогнул. У них с Маркусом было достаточно шрамов, чтобы покупать еще и дополнения.  
— Тогда мимо. Вот тут краска и паттерны нанесения, — Элен провернула другой вертикальный стенд, — видимая и невидимая под скином, можно смешать оттенок, у нас есть таблица настройки колеров.  
— Можно подробнее? — Саймон взял маленький образец, покрутил в пальцах.  
Элен коснулась его ладони, предложила попробовать, и наклеила две небольшие точки на обнаженный пластик. После возвращения скина одна точка так и продолжила мерцать, напоминая татуировку. Вот это можно было подарить Норт или Джошу, тут были светящиеся белые колеры, которые могли проявиться даже через темный скин. Тот бы смешно разворчался, что выгнанный из университета преподаватель — все еще преподаватель, есть же какие-то стандарты! А потом, конечно, что-нибудь на себе нарисовал.  
Но все-таки это было немного не то. Саймон печально подумал, что медики все еще ничего не могли поделать толком с его раскуроченной грудью, только немного подлатали спину и заклеили течи в тириумных трубках. Он даже любовью с Маркусом занимался, почти не раздеваясь, чтобы не смущать его отвратительными следами.  
Какие уж тут украшения.  
— Может быть, что-то еще?  
— Оружия у нас нет, — сказала Элен, — но есть кое-какие любопытные вещи. Давайте пройдем обратно в зал для людей, остальное тут все с символикой Киберлайф, вам вряд ли понравится, а корпусные апгрейды у нас, к сожалению, не продаются.  
Саймон и так это знал. Их, как и оборудование для ремонта, нельзя было купить: только обратиться в авторизованный центр Киберлайф.  
Внимание Саймона привлекли зажигалки. Узкая стойка, несколько видов с печатью и гравировками. Маркус признался ему как-то, что на баррикадах в один момент почти готов был пожертвовать собой, воспламенив термоэлементы в руках. Может быть, подарить? Протест против их огнеопасных корпусов — андроид, щелкающий зажигалкой.  
— Вы так красиво синеете, — сказала Элен. — Нравится? Можем сделать также что-то на заказ, с индивидуальным дизайном.  
— М-может быть... так куда мы шли?  
— У нас есть хороший выбор коллекционных ножей, например, вот этот очень красивый, — Элен показала лезвие, не вынимая до конца из кожаных ножен: переливающаяся прекрасная сталь.  
Другой был затенен покрытием. В третьем Саймон поймал отражение собственных глаз. Может быть, этот? Глубокий черный, лезвие в шесть дюймов. Хотя Маркус и так жаловался на правила перелета, запрещающие ему брать в салон что-то, опаснее зубочистки.  
Саймон задумчиво поднял взгляд — и замер. Чуть в стороне, незаметная за другими стойками, стояла художественная.  
«Карл учил меня рисовать», — говорил Маркус. Его секретный человек был художником. Теперь стало ясно, почему именно Маркусу удалось придумать такую красивую и эффектную символику — легко, будто между делом.  
— У нас есть хорошие наборы, — Элен мгновенно уловила перенаправление внимания, — например, вот тут акрил, несколько небольших холстов, можно взять в дорогу, это походный набор. Или акварельный мольберт с красками, профессиональный, очень качественный.  
— Я возьму акриловый, — Саймон вернул нож на стойку. — Благодарю, что помогли с выбором.  
— Это всегда так приятно, — Элен вернулась за прилавок с большой коробкой в руках, — знаете, когда ищут что-то личное. Приходите еще, у нас часто меняется ассортимент. Надеюсь, мы останемся на плаву.  
— Я тоже, — Саймон кивнул, — у вас прекрасный выбор.  
— Вот жалко, что вы заняты. Кому-то невероятно повезло, — Элен передала ему запрос на оплату, и Саймон одобрил, списав деньги с одного из счетов, происхождение денег на котором было довольно сомнительным.  
— Вам нравятся андроиды?  
— Девианты, — Элен хмыкнула, — вы такие живые, что даже страшно, но круто. Ничего, что я откровенничаю?  
— Замечательно. Если дадите свой номер телефона, я могу прислать приложение, в котором вы можете познакомиться с заинтересованными девиантами, работает по принципу Тиндера. Откровенность за откровенность: многие наши тоже находят людей очень любопытными.  
Он переслал установочный файл, и Элен весело ему подмигнула:  
— Вы тоже номер сохраните, вдруг что. И давайте добавлю подарочный пакетик просто так, вы, кажется, спасли мою личную жизнь.  
Саймон тепло с ней попрощался. Через витрину, под цветами, он увидел, как Элен быстро свайпает анкеты — кого влево, кого вправо.  
«Привет», — написал ему Маркус. — «Ты еще не в Иерихоне?»  
«Буду через полчаса».  
«Прекрасно, я тоже».  
Саймон поймал кибертакси. Странно, почему Маркус так задержался? Ездил к Карлу, может быть? Расскажет, если захочет, решил Саймон, погружаясь в ноосферу: обязанности с него никто не снимал, и даже после небольшой паузы накопилось множество запросов к рассмотрению.

 

В Иерихоне даже не подозревали о расследовании. Обсуждали новое распоряжение Маркуса, болтали, кто-то залипал, погрузившись в ноосферу. Норт общалась с Карой в сторонке, и выглядела настолько счастливой, как будто из-под скина пробивались лучи.  
Саймон не стал ее отвлекать, тихо поднимаясь наверх.  
— О, Маркус как раз спрашивал о тебе, — сказал Джош.  
— Он уже вернулся?  
— Да, он на втором этаже. Что у вас там с Коннором, он в порядке?  
— Да. Все хорошо, — ответил Саймон после короткого внутреннего колебания. В конце концов, Маркус действительно оказался невиновен, следовательно, даже еще непойманный убийца андроидов мог считаться не самой большой проблемой. Его поймают, в Конноре сомневаться не приходилось. Особенно теперь, с поддержкой новых моделей, таких крутых и эффективных.  
Саймон помедлил, но все же пошел наверх. Подарок начал казаться неуместным. Вдруг Маркус на самом деле за это время решил, что им лучше прекратить отношения? Нет, покрывать его в случае преступлений — по крайней мере, вслепую — Саймон не собирался, но все-таки мысли клубились и пугали. Конечно, Маркус не бросит Иерихон, но может бросить лично его.  
И что тогда делать? Мысли обрывались в пустоту, в невозможность смоделировать, предположить последствия. Коридор тянулся бесконечно. Темные провалы неосвещенных неиспользуемых комнат и одна полоска света — там, где его ждали.  
Саймон вошел, не помедлив, замер только внутри, когда закрыл за собой дверь. Маркус сидел на кровати из паллет, и тоже держал в руках небольшой сверток.  
Саймон понял, что закрывается своим пакетом, как будто ждет пули в грудь.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Маркус.  
Обогреватель гнал теплый воздух, и зима с баррикадами осталась где-то там, снаружи. И обвинения, и допрос.  
А вот резкие слова Саймон принес с собой, и теперь они ворочались и резали где-то в простреленной груди.  
Маркус поднялся, оставив пакет на кровати, забрал его собственный, отставил в сторону, обнял и повел за собой. Не злился, похоже. Оставался спокойный и собранный, как всегда. Саймон пытался что-то сказать, но не мог даже звука издать.  
— Ты помнишь, что я тебя люблю? — спросил Маркус просто.  
— И я тебя, — Саймон скрипнул не своим голосом.  
Он вцепился в плечи так, что под одеждой там, наверное, пополз скин, обнял, чувствуя, как обнимает его Маркус в ответ. Прямо как тогда, на корабле, после возвращения с телебашни, когда Саймон не должен был выбраться, но как-то выбрался, и никому не рассказывал подробности, даже Маркусу.  
Так же одна ладонь лежала на затылке, а вторая на спине, чуть-чуть ниже пробоины. Опять он забыл, как изображать дыхание, и просто обнимал в ответ, комкая ткань плаща в ладонях, потому что прижать сильнее боялся — будет больно.  
Маркус первым отстранился чуть-чуть, прижался щекой к щеке, потом лбом ко лбу. Он прикрыл глаза, а Саймон вот не мог, все смотрел, замечая его собственные неровности пластика под скином. Хотелось выгладить каждую, стереть каждый след удара, каждую царапину от пули.  
— Тебе не жарко? Потому что мне — очень, — Маркус открыл свои невозможные прекрасные глаза и скинул плащ.  
Стянул свитер через голову. Расстегнул рубашку.  
Саймон суматошно проверил его расписание — полтора свободных часа, расчищенных специально для него, потому что срочные задачи у лидера Иерихона кончиться просто не могли.  
— Можно, я останусь в одежде? — Саймон поймал его руку, скользнувшую под свитер. И так уже вспыхнул, посинел, смутился до ужаса, хотя они занимались уже любовью несколько раз.  
Четыре, если быть точным. Один до революции, торопливо, в холоде. Когда удалось избавиться от Коннора на хвосте, и было минут двадцать перед выступлением к лагерю уничтожения, и Маркус тогда реально испугался и сбоил, а после, перезагрузившись в руках Саймона, повел их под пули с прежней смелостью.  
Три — уже после. Два таких же быстрых, и один — последний — долгий и нежный, целый час наедине, пока Маркус не ушел к своему человеку, сказав, что ему нужно подумать.  
Сейчас его потеплевшая ладонь медленно, преодолевая слабое сопротивление, вернулась под свитер. Саймон коротко вздохнул.  
— Извини. У меня сейчас очень некрасивый корпус. Только лицо сохранилось.  
Он смотрел снизу вверх, краем глаза, чтобы сразу заметить реакцию. Глаза у Маркуса так расширились, что радужки стали тонкими сияющими кругами.  
— Так ты поэтому никогда не даешь себя толком обнять? Саймон, честное слово, мне совершенно неважно. Я сам весь в дырках от пуль, ты же знаешь. Позволишь?  
Свитер вместе с рубашкой поползли вверх. Саймон зажмурился, потому что это было уже слишком, он не мог, и так уже...  
Ладони мягко толкнули его на постель, стянули джинсы, оставляя обнаженным и слишком открытым. Исчезли. Секунд десять раздавался какой-то шорох, а потом Маркус устроился у него на бедрах, зажав коленями так, что не увернуться, и поцеловал прямо в регулятор, под самый страшный шрам. Было так тепло, но Саймон все равно трясся и не мог открыть глаза, даже когда их пальцы переплелись и губы коснулись сбитых, поврежденных костяшек.  
Он вслепую нащупал грудь, погладил кончиками пальцев, остро чувствуя пробоины под гладким скином, и судорожно всхлипнул. Маркус был такой живой, такой теплый, настоящий, оставшийся рядом, несмотря ни на что. Целующий грудь и плечо, шею, губы, скулу, особенно исцарапанную.  
— Открой глаза, — попросил он тихо, и Саймон, конечно, открыл.  
Он впервые увидел, насколько же Маркус поврежден. Весь изранен. Щемило где-то там, где ровно бился тириумный насос.  
Совместимый биокомпонент, вспомнил Саймон. Он отсканировал этот факт в темный час, и теперь вспомнил, касаясь пробоины на груди Маркуса так близко с его собственным сердцем.  
— Я тебя люблю, — повторил Маркус твердо, — любым. И я благодарен за все, что ты делаешь, даже когда защищаешь меня от меня же самого. Знаешь, вчера бы я сказал, что больше любить я не смогу физически, а сейчас понял, что еще как могу.  
Его пальцы все так же переплетались с пальцами Саймона, и он запросил соединение. Ладони мягко вспыхнули, стирая границу корпусов, позволяя проникнуть в разумы друг друга. Обычно они занимались любовью именно так — целовались, обнимались, затапливали близостью в соединении, когда каждое касание было вспышкой.  
Что-то внутри, как выбитый с места регулятор тириумного насоса, вдруг встало наконец на место, и Саймон, приподнявшись, поцеловал сам, куснул и мягко потянул губу. Он изменил скин, отращивая волосы до той длины, о которой всегда мечтал, и Маркус передал вспышку восхищения.  
Саймон в ответ скинул образ желаемого, целуя до потери скина, и услышал ответный жадный вздох, скользнул языком между губ, уже не закрывая глаз.  
Они оба были проапгрейжены предыдущими владельцами, но впервые Саймон захотел использовать эти части, слиться и как андроид, и как человек, всеми возможными способами.  
Маркус приподнялся, позволяя ему выкрутиться и лечь лицом вниз, поцеловал открывшуюся шею, нежно отводя волосы, чтобы не помять. Одного этого чуть не хватило, чтобы перезагрузиться, но Саймон упрямо держался. Теперь уж он точно решил получить все. Раз больше нет секретов, раз все каким-то чудом удержалось, срослось и стало крепче, он хотел больше.  
— Ты уверен? — Маркус прошептал это на ухо, и мягко прикусил краешек, заставляя вздрогнуть и выгнуться.  
— Да, я хочу. Очень. Только небыстро, я д-давно не пробовал.  
Больше двух лет, подумал Саймон, со времен девиации. И еще ни разу — по собственной воле, с тем, кого выбрал сам, и даже в позе!..  
Маркус прошелся поцелуями по спине, лизнул рядом с пробоиной, и Саймон застонал в голос. Несколько касаний от лопаток до поясницы, касание к ягодице, скольжение между, до узкого отверстия с кучей сенсорики. Саймон заскулил, приподнимаясь на локтях, выгнул спину, зажмурился. Этого не было в планах — облизывания, проникновения кончиком языка, скольжения.  
В голове все плыло, апгрейд пениса тоже активировался и терся о ткань теперь от каждого судорожного движения, потому что сдержаться невозможно было, только перегореть на месте.  
Саймон смоделировал проникновение — у Маркуса был крупнее, наверняка будет больно с непривычки — но все равно простонал вслух и снова толкнулся, дрожа.  
— Ты в порядке? — Маркус спросил вслух, отстранившись.  
— П-пожалуйста, еще!  
— Я только начал.  
Мягкий смешок. Саймон обернулся, не зная, чего ждать. Маркус смотрел на него с незнакомой жадностью, такой, что корпус опять пробила дрожь.  
Все его шрамы, разноцветные глаза, даже оттенок скина — все было про неудержимую волю и дикость, от которых у Саймона тряслись коленки.  
— Тогда продолжай, — шепнул он, выгибаясь изящнее, и от вспышки под скином Маркуса вздрогнул сам.  
Хотелось всего и сразу — целоваться, подставиться, взять этот апгрейд в рот и проверить чувствительность, скользя языком по контактным зонам. Ладонь Маркуса зарылась в длинные волосы, темное на светлом, и Саймон снова застонал вслух, позволяя притянуть себя выше.  
В конце концов, он стал девиантом раньше и тоже сражался, но теперь плыл и таял под поцелуем, сам откинул голову, позволяя укусить в горло до потери скина.  
— Не жалей меня, — он прошептал прямо в губы Маркусу, чтобы окончательно перебить все старые ассоциации. Он выбрал сам. — Пожестче.  
Он заскулил, оказавшись снова лицом в постель, под теплым тяжелым корпусом, раздвинул ноги и зажмурился, ожидая безжалостного болезненного рывка.  
Не дождался — Маркус проникал осторожно, позволяя мембранному кольцу растянуться и адаптироваться. Он то проскальзывал внутрь, то отстранялся, покусывал шею на негодующие жадные вздохи, навязывая этот восхитительный незнакомый ритм, одновременно чувствительный, но безболезненный.  
— Я слишком тебя люблю, чтобы не жалеть, — шепнул Маркус, и мягко скользнул до основания, плотно прижавшись.  
Физическое соединение, эмоциональное, сплавившиеся мысли, переплетенные пальцы. Саймон горел от возбуждения совершенно непривычной силы, и коротко вздрагивал, пытаясь проскользить, высвободиться и снова насадиться. Он не сразу понял, когда получилось, от мыслей осталось жаркое марево, в котором он выгибался, прижимался к широкой груди, толкался назад, опираясь на руку Маркуса, снова приникал к постели. И снова принимал до основания — так, что вскрикивал. Ответные движения не подавляли его, только усиливали глубину, заставляли двигаться в унисон, между глубочайшим слиянием и почти рассоединением, от жадного выдоха к беспомощному всхлипу, быстрее, резче, на кромке боли, пока кто-то из них не закричал за миг до перезагрузки, утащившей и второго в сияющую бездну.

Саймон плавно выходил в онлайн. Перед глазами плавали разноцветные полосы и пятна. Он все еще был обнажен и уже не хотел прикрыться. Голова на что-то опиралась... колени, точно. Маркус держал его голову на коленях. Он тоже не оделся. От живота до лица ощущались брызги имитации спермы, густые и прохладные.  
— Очнулся, — Маркус погладил его щеку, — наконец-то.  
Прошло шестнадцать минут, понял Саймон по внутренним часам. Ничего себе.  
Внутри не болело и не тянуло.  
— Ты еще не спешишь?  
— Нет. Я специально выделил побольше времени, чтобы мы все успели.  
Все-таки надо было подняться. Саймон заставил себя, но снова прижался к боку, притерся всем телом и обнял, обеими ладонями спрятав шрам на груди Маркуса. Длинные волосы закрывали спину до поясницы, это было одновременно радостно и непривычно.  
— Извини, что не рассказал раньше, — Маркус обнял в ответ и прижался к виску лбом, — не знал, как ты отреагируешь. Теперь мне кажется, что даже Норт прячет своего человека.  
— Разве что закопанного.  
Они еще недолго просто сидели так, в теплых волнах от обогревателя. Потом Саймон вспомнил про подарок, потянулся за ним с места, чуть не кувыркнулся и оказался в руках Маркуса, снова отчаянно синея, как будто они только что не занимались любовью на всех уровнях сразу.  
— Что это? — Маркус прижал чуть плотнее и отпустил, разглядывая пакет с мультяшными акулками.  
— Подарок, — Саймон вдруг мучительно засомневался, — твой человек художник, и ты говорил, что он учил тебя рисовать, но я не спросил, любишь ли ты рисовать, и если не пон...  
Его остановил поцелуй, медленный и благодарный. Паника утихла.  
— Я люблю рисовать, — сказал Маркус, — руки просто не доходили. Можно посмотреть?  
Он распаковал коробку, открыл кейс и присвистнул — внутри была, оказывается, выдвижная палитра и панель для переноса рисунка в цифровой вид. Маркус перебирал краски и кисти, освобождая от упаковок, с таким же сосредоточенным вниманием, с которым чистил пистолет. Саймон не мог оторваться, смотрел и смотрел, как уверенно Маркус готовит рабочее место.  
Воду он взял из бутылки с дистиллятом, которой иногда пополнял собственные жидкости. Саймон понял, что тоже хочет пить — системы сгенерили новую порцию имитации, и требовали свежей воды.  
Маркус начал рисовать — закрыв глаза, с отстраненно-безмятежным лицом. Саймон смотрел, как летает кисть по холсту, как смешиваются краски, волшебно перетекая одна в другую, как вечно твердые губы расслабляются, смягчаются от улыбки.  
— Оставим сохнуть, — сказал он, открывая глаза, и бросив на картину едва ли не пол-взгляда. — Хочешь глянуть?  
Саймон кивнул, замирая от восторженного любопытства. Что Маркус нарисовал? Революцию, Иерихон, Карла? Может быть, самого Саймона?  
От картины защемило в груди. Не сразу понятно было даже, что это, но Саймон все смотрел и смотрел, постепенно различая смысл, и от этого только сильнее дрожал. Маркус обнял его, притянул.  
На картине были их руки, соединенные в блеске соединения. Едва намеченные лица, соединенные в поцелуе. Штормовая ночь, солдаты и снег, тогда, когда они пели свой гимн. Тогда они не целовались, только стояли плечом к плечу, и Саймон смотрел только на Маркуса, потому что не мог уже заглядывать в дула. Последние мгновения он хотел видеть кого-то прекрасного, а не солдат.  
Саймон даже не подозревал, что Маркус думает о нем в эти секунды глубочайшего отчаяния и бессилия. А он думал.  
— Я тоже кое-что нашел для тебя. Позволишь?  
Саймон бы сейчас что угодно позволил, и только вздрогнул коротко, когда на безымянный палец скользнуло кольцо. Серебро и светящаяся синяя полоса в центре, сплетающаяся в знак Иерихона.  
— Оно не металлическое, — сказал Маркус, — металл вредит ключевой оболочке.  
Саймон, дрожа, забрал второе кольцо из его рук и мягко надел на палец. В ушах шумело, и Саймон бы не рискнул встать — грохнулся бы на пол, или зарыдал, или раскололся на куски. Видеозахват перекрыло полосами радужных сбоев, по щекам потекло, Маркус обнял и держал, сжимая крепко-крепко.  
Это ведь была штучная работа, понимал Саймон. Маркус ведь заказал ее раньше. До сегодняшнего разговора. До сомнений, страха и боли, но все-таки подарил.  
— Я пока не добился равных прав, — прошептал Маркус, — но когда добьюсь, выйдешь за меня?  
— Обязательно.  
Саймон вытер лицо, длинно выдохнул, и жмурился, пока теплые твердые губы касались мокрых ресниц.


End file.
